


Summoned to Skyhold

by phdfan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Fix, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene that does away with the poor excuse for why Fenris is not present in Skyhold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summoned to Skyhold

He caught up with her on the second night.  She heard him coming long before he stalked into the circle of firelight, tattoos brilliantly white.  He stopped in front of her, chest heaving.

“You are _not_ leaving me behind,” he said.

She looked at his bare feet, covered in mud.  “You read Varric’s letter,” she said.  “There are magisters involved.  If they saw you-”

“It would be the last thing they saw,” Fenris said grimly.  “Or do you doubt my intent?”

Hawke looked up at him.  His face was streaked with dust, his hair hung in untidy locks, and his eyes were lined with fatigue.  She looked away.

“You won’t go back, will you?” she said softly.

“No.”  His reply was short, decisive.  He leaned down and tilted her chin up so she looked at him.  “Have you forgotten what I promised?”

“No,” she admitted.

He let go of her chin and extended his hand towards her.  The dirty, threadbare red scarf was still wrapped around his wrist.  She reached up and took his hand, and he hauled her to her feet.

When they were standing, they were eye to eye with each other, and he stroked her short, newly chopped hair.

“Promise me you won’t leave,” he said, an echo of what he had said a year before.  He gently ran his fingers down her cheek.

“I… promise,” she said, and he slid his fingers into her hair and pulled her into a tight embrace.


End file.
